


Revenge

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt:So, finally caught up. Can I request a fic where Mogar has been trying to date Vav to get close to him (helping the Mad Kings plot). And Vav finds out that Ash is using him to get a good story. He has to deal with Vav being sad n' stuff and he feels bad and realizes he actually had feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

“Killing them would be faster.”

Mogar frowns at the man in the crown. He had promised revenge against the blue one and the green one, and Mogar had assumed that that meant running them through with his sword. He is apparently mistaken.

“As true as that may be, that’s no fun. There are worse fates than death.”

Their current base of operations is a secret lair underneath the city somewhere. The rooms are made of concrete and metal and have poor flickering lights. Mogar hates being inside buildings that he cannot see out of and it’s making him pace around.

“If I cannot kill them, what shall I do?”

The Mad King grins devilishly tapping his fingers together. “You are going to get close to Vav. Earn his trust, learn his secrets, and make him vulnerable.”

Mogar crosses his arms. “What is the point of that?”

“To break him. Sure an enemy can attack you and hurt you and outsmart you, but only a friend or a lover can betray you.”

This does sound like adequate revenge as Mogar thinks about it. “What do I need to do?”

The Mad King taps his chin in thought. “The closer you get the more the betrayal will hurt, I recommend getting as close as possible.”

Mogar nods. “How do I earn his trust?”

The Mad King laughs. “The boy has much too big a heart, it’ll be easy. Tell him you need a friend, or become a citizen who needs saving, I really don’t care. Just break his heart.”

Mogar frowns. “I thought we were not killing him?”

The Mad King pinches the bridge of his nose. “Figure of speech. Thank god Vav’s not too bright otherwise he’d see right through you.”

Mogar huffs scrunching up his nose. “What about the green one?”

The Mad King stares off at nothing in particular a sly grin playing at his lips. “Don’t you worry about him. I’ll take care of it.”

Mogar eyes The Mad King suspiciously. “And you will keep your promise while I am occupied.”

The Mad King nods. “I will check with my contacts for information regarding your mother.”

Before Mogar can leave The Mad King hands him a piece of paper with what looks like a list on it. “Here, this is all the information on Vav I could get out of X-Ray.”

Mogar studies the list carefully.

 **X-Ray is his best friend**  
Friends: Hilda, Rusty Bonjour, ORF  
Romantically interested in Ash Samaya   
British  
Gloves work as slow motion guns  
Likes plans  
Not very coordinated  
Cares about the city’s citizens  
Cares about the ‘greater good’ and justice  
Impressed by you  
  


Mogar stares at that last line with a frown plastered to his face. He hears The Mad King’s quiet laughter.

“Yes he is apparently quite impressed with your ‘heroics’.”

Mogar pockets the list and crosses his arms. “Why?”

The Mad King shrugs. “He’s seen you do things he wants to do. He believes you to be some sort of hero like himself. Maybe it’s the fact that you walk around without a shirt. Whatever the reason use it to your advantage.”

Mogar turns to leave without another word. He wants out of this cramped lair right now. But as he leaves The Mad King speaks to him.

“Oh and Mogar?”

He grunts and peers over his shoulder at him.

“I can trust you want got attached?”

Mogar growls in offence. “Of course.”

He slams the door behind him and begins his search for the blue one. _Mogar get attached?  Absurd.  The blue one causes me nothing but trouble.  I will pretend to be attached for the sake of revenge._

 


	2. Team Up

Mogar manages to track down Vav around lunch time, but he is at a cafe with that journalist lady. He watches their date progress from a distance. Vav seems more coherent than the last date Mogar witnessed him on. He also notes that Ash seems more interested in Vav than last time as well. _She will hinder my plan._

As the date ends Mogar struggles to make the decision of who to follow. On one hand he needs to get close to Vav, but on the other he can’t have Ash beating him to it. He decides to follow Vav first.

Mogar waits until Vav starts his patrol of the city before making contact. He sneaks up behind the hero while he’s walking down the street clearly on the lookout for crime. He taps him on the shoulder and Vav spins around, his face contorts in surprise.

“Mogar?”

Mogar tries to stop frowning remembering that he has to like this guy. He manages a neutral face.

“I would like to be your ally.”

Vav tilts his head to the side, and Mogar actually finds it endearing. “You want to patrol with me?”

Mogar nods. “Lead the way.”

Vav grins and they start walking down street side by side. “This is gonna be so much fun! I’m actually really happy you’re here. I couldn’t find X-Ray today, we’ve hit a rough patch lately.”

Mogar watches Vav’s happiness falter. _The man in the crown must have something to do with that._   Mogar bumps his shoulder against Vav in a show of affection.

“You have me now.”

Vav looks up, his eyes wide. “This isn’t a onetime thing?”

Mogar shakes his head. “We can be friends.”

Vav smiles, and then it drops. “Really? After everything that’s happened you want to be friends? I’m super sorry for all the stuff that’s happened you know. If I could go back and stop you from getting stabbed and your house from being burnt down, I would.”

Mogar’s eyes widen. _He’s genuinely sorry?_ “You mean that?”

Vav stops walking and turns his body to fully face Mogar. He grips his shoulders and stares intently into this eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Mogar feels his pent up rage for this man falter. He remembers how The Mad King had mentioned Vav’s habit of caring too much. _How has no one taken advantage of his empathy yet?_

“I accept your apology.”

Vav grins, and they start walking again. Mogar can’t stop thinking about how Ash is going to get in the way of his plan here.

“You had a date earlier. How was it?”

Vav perks up. “It was great, I’m getting much better at talking to Ash on my own. But she does seem to only talk to me when she needs information for the newspaper.”

Mogar stops himself from grinning. _Doubt. I can work with this._ Mogar makes a sound to show he’s listening.

“So what do you do when you’re not being a vigilante?”

Mogar’s surprised by the question. _Why does he care what I do?_ “Nothing.”

“You don’t have any hobbies?”

Mogar shrugs. “I train, and talk to Kablooie, and write in my journal.”

Vav cocks a brow. “Kablooie?”

“My bird companion.”

A look of recognition crosses Vav’s face. “The giant red and gold one?”

“Yes.”

Vav nods and goes back to looking for crime. His face scrunches up in confusion. “There’s no criminals out today. Which is good, but it’s suspicious.”

Mogar shrugs. “They could be plotting.” _I know one that’s definitely plotting._

The hours drag on and it’s suddenly night time and Vav’s looking exhausted. Mogar nudges the hero to keep him awake and get his attention.

“You need rest.”

Vav yawns. “You’re right. See you tomorrow?”

Mogar nods. _Why does he sound hopeful. I am nothing like his partner, I cannot be enjoyable to spend time with._

They go their separate ways and Mogar starts searching for Ash. He makes his way to the local newspaper office building first. He scales the Local Hap’n’ins with ease. Most of the windows are dark but there’s one with a light on and he makes his way towards it.

He peers in the window and spots Ash typing away on her computer. Mogar spots a window to his left that’s been left ajar. He pulls it fully open and climbs inside quietly not wanting to be noticed. He sneaks over to an office cubicle near Ash’ and waits.

Ash doesn’t move from her computer for a few minutes which means Mogar can’t move. He needs to see what information Vav gave her though. He also needs to find out if she’s actually romantically interested in the hero. Just as Mogar’ s losing hope the sound of footsteps catch his air.

“So, Samaya, is that plan we talked about working?” The unfamiliar male voice says.

“Yeah it is. But isn’t there another way? I don’t like leading him on like this.”

The man sighs. “Look you can use Vav to your advantage, or you can say goodbye to that promotion I know you want.”

Mogar’s ears perk up at the mention of Vav. _She **is** just using him for personal gain._ He feels a grin play at his lips. _That boy is too trusting._

Mogar waits around until Ash leaves. Once she’s left and the light’s turned off Mogar steps into her cubicle looking for anything useful. He finds a disturbing amount of information about himself. He shuffles through several piles of paper but comes up short.

 _I need something to prove she’s using him. Anything._   A vibrating sound startles him and he searches out the source of the sound. He finds a cell phone with the screen lit up with a text from Vav on the screen. The screen says “swipe left to unlock.” Mogar follows the screens instructions, and it opens to a conversation between Ash and Vav about arranging for their dates.

Mogar picks up the phone trying to figure out how it works. He leaves the conversation with Vav and finds a list of other conversations. He goes through all of them until he finds one where Ash’s boss is telling her to use Vav to her advantage.

Mogar grins. _This is perfect._


	3. I Can't Hate You

Mogar doesn’t show Vav the phone right away, he knows he has to wait for the right time. When he runs into Vav early the next day he expects the hero to want to patrol again, but to his surprise Vav just wants to hang out as friends. Mogar agrees, because this is the perfect opportunity to get close to Vav.

Vav convinces him to visit his apartment. When they arrive Mogar sniffs the air and inspects every inch of the place. Mogar knows it’s making Vav nervous, but he needs to see if there’s anything he can use to his advantage. He also wants to get familiar with the place.

“Wanna play some videogames?”

Mogar tilts his head to the side. “Videogames?”

Vav tenses. “Oh. You don’t know what those are do you?”

Mogar shakes his head.

Vav grins. “I’ll show you.”

Mogar sits next to Vav on the couch in front of a TV with a controller in his hands. Vav loads up a game called Halo.  Vav talks him through what buttons do what and the aim of the game. Mogar finds it surprisingly entertaining, especially when he manages to kill Vav.

They have fun for a few hours laughing and shouting and just messing around. As time moves on Mogar scoots closer to Vav until he’s pressed up against him. Vav doesn’t seem to mind, in fact he seems to be leaning into him as well.

Mogar decides it’s time to step up his game. He leans his face in close to Vav’s and rubs his face against Vav’s and down his neck and on his shoulder. Vav squawks and giggles. He doesn’t push him away though.

“What’re you doin?”

“Scenting.”

Vav giggles and pauses the game. “What’s that?”

“To make you smell like me.”

Vav raises a brow. “Why?”

Mogar noses up to Vav’s ear. “So people know that I’m _close_ to you.”

Vav tenses, and Mogar leans back to see an adorably blushing Vav. Vav doesn’t say anything, he seems to be tyring to process the situation in his stressed little brain. He abruptly stands up.

“I’m getting snacks!”

Mogar watches him go grinning slyly at his plan working. Mogar reflects on the evening and realises that Vav isn’t a bad person, he’s not easy to hate. In fact Mogar can’t hate him, even for all the shit that’s happened. _He’s an idiot, but he’s harmless._ Mogar’s starting to doubt The Mad King’s plan.

When Vav returns with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda Mogar remembers the phone in his pocket. He pulls it out and makes sure it’s on the conversation between Ash and her boss.

“I found this yesterday. Do you know who its owner?” Mogar feigns confusion and innocence and watches Vav closely.

Vav’s eyes scan from left to right across the screen reading the conversation, and his eyebrows scrunch up and his eyes grow glassy. Mogar watches guiltily as Vav’s lip wobbles.

“Yeah,” Vav wipes at his eyes, “I know who this belongs to.”

Mogar watches as  a tear rolls down Vav’s cheek and he feels his chest clench with guilt and sympathy. _What have I done? Wait. Why do I care?_ Vav pockets the phone and goes to pick up the controller to turn the game back on. Mogar reaches out a hand and pulls the controller from his shaking hands, putting it down on the coffee table.

Vav turns to face him, and without saying anything he pulls Mogar into a hug and buries his face into his shoulder and sobs silently. Mogar slowly raises his arms and hugs Vav back. _Why is this affecting him so poorly?_

“First X-Ray now Ash. Everything’s going to shit.”

Mogar frowns. “You have me.”

Vav sniffs and wipes at his eyes. He stares at Mogar in awe. “Yeah?”

Mogar nods. “Yeah.”


	4. Mission Compromised

With all the time Mogar has been spending with Vav he’s learnt a few things about the man. He has all these strange words that Mogar is pretty sure aren’t real. He also squawks like a bird when startled or excited. Vav also has a plan for any situation you can think of. The strangest thing he learns about Vav though, is that he has an odd affect on Mogar.

Mogar doesn’t know how or why it started, but whenever he looks at Vav he feels all weird and tingly in his belly. And when Vav smiles his gut gets all swoopy like he’s going to be sick, except he feels happy.  When Vav laughs he finds himself laughing too. Mogar doesn’t know what’s happening and it terrifies him.

Naturally he confronts the culprit about this. He barges into Vav’s apartment one morning pointing at the hero.

“You.”

Vav’s sitting at his small dining table with a bowl of multi coloured cereal before him. He nearly knocks the bowl over when he hears Mogar’s booming voice.

“Mogar! What the bloody hell?”

Mogar storms over to Vav and sits grumpily across from him. Vav looks a little bit scared to ask why the bear man is mad at him.

“Why are you doing it?”

Vav frowns. “Doing what?”

Mogar points at his chest like that explains anything. “Something is wrong in here. It’s your fault.”

Vav stares at him for second trying to decipher his mad ranting. “Something’s wrong?”

Mogar nods. “My chest feels weird, sometimes my stomach too. It’s your fault.”

Vav leans back offended at the accusation. ‘How is it my fault?”

Mogar narrows his eyes at him. “It only happens when I look at you. Or think about you.”

Vav falls quiet, and Mogar can nearly see his mind working. Vav knows something, he’s got this look about him, and he’s not saying anything.

‘What?”

Vav’s voice is barely a whisper. “You have a crush.”

Mogar’s face contorts in confusion. “Crush?”

Vav’s voice is shaky, and his cheeks are lightly dusted with pink for some reason. “You know, a romantic attraction to someone. All those things you described, your chest and stomach feeling funny, that’s what happens when you like someone.”

Mogar takes a mental note of this new information. “Who do I like?”

Vav’s smiling slightly. “Me.”

Mogar shakes his head. “No.”

Vav gawks at him. “What?”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I don’t want to like you.”

Vav’s smile returns. “You don’t really get a choice. Your heart chooses who you like whether you agree or not.”

Mogar frowns. “My heart is stupid.”

Vav laughs, and picks up his now empty cereal bowl and take sit back to the kitchen. Mogar watches after him and realises he’s attached. _The Man with the crown will not be pleased. I broke his one rule._

Vav returns and walks around to Mogar’s side of the table, he’s grinning and his face is nearing Mogar’s. He watches as Vav’s eyes flutter shut and as his soft lips press to his own. He doesn’t move, not really sure how this ritual is supposed to work. Vav pulls away and his eyes are questioning him.

“Have you never kissed before?”

Mogar shakes his head.

Vav smiles, and ruffles his hair affectionately. “That’s okay, we can work it. It’s the best thing to practice.”

**********

Mogar returns to the awful lair he shares with The Mad King to report in. The man in question has built a temporary throne to stroke his ego. Mogar approaches the throne not feeling as confident as he did the last time he confronted the man.

“How is the plan progressing?”

Mogar sighs in relief, he can answer this. “Vav is no longer interested in the journalist. I have acquired his friendship.”

The Mad King grins and taps his finger together evilly. “Good, everything is going according to plan.”

“There was another development.”

The Mad King sits up, leaning forward with interest. “Go on.”

Mogar feels his confident stature falter. “Vav gave me something called a...kiss?”

The Mad King’s eyebrows raise slightly, and he leans back into his throne. “He gained interest faster than expected.”

Mogar frowns. “You predicted this?”

The Mad King chuckles. “Why of course. It was the only natural course this would take. His best friend has withdrawn from him, he loses interest in his crush, and then you swoop in. The mysterious man with the tragic back story, how could he resist?”

Mogar feels used. He clenches his fists, but doesn’t say anything. But The Mad King notices. He always notices.

“How curious. I was sure you wouldn’t develop feelings for him, what with him being inferior to you and all. But here you are smitten for the loveable idiot. What got you in the end?”

Mogar growls. “You speak nonsense.”

The Mad King grins. “Oh but I don’t. You care for the boy, albeit reluctantly, even though I told you not to. Does it bother you that some imbecile has made you weak?”

Mogar bares his teeth, his nails drawing blood on the palms of his hands. “He is nothing to me.”

The Mad King smirks. “You’re lying. If I killed him right now, which I am fully capable of doing by the way, it would kill you inside. You can’t lose the only other person you’ve grown close to now can you?”

Mogar drops his head. _He’s right_. “What do you need me to do?”

“What you do is irrelevant. In the end I always get what I want.”


End file.
